Polycarbonate (PC)/acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer (ABS) is a thermoplastic resin mixture having excellent impact resistance, moldability, and flame retardancy and, therefore, is broadly applicable to large injection-molded products, e.g., automobile parts and housings of computers, business machines, and electric appliances, which dissipate much heat. In recent years, the range of application thereof has increased. On the other hand, PC/ABS has a problem in that an anti-scratch property is poor and squeak noise occurs easily when rubbing against another member.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-101920 discloses a technology to improve the tribological property of PC/ABS by adding any one of low-molecular-weight polyolefin, silicone oil, and silicone resin fine particles to PC/ABS.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-53306 discloses a technology to improve the anti-scratch property of polypropylene (PP) by adding a composition of hydrocarbon-based wax and a vinyl copolymer containing a polyorganosiloxane group to PP.
However, the method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-101920 has a problem in that the compatibility of PC and ABS with a lubricating component is poor, appearance is degraded, and the surface is sticky. Further, a reduction in the coefficient of dynamic friction of PC/ABS is described but there is no description on an improvement in anti-scratch property or a reduction in squeak noise.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-53306, there is a description of improved the anti-scratch property of PP due to the composition, but there is no description on the exertion of the effects of the composition on the PC/ABS resin or a reduction in squeak noise.